


Your eyes of Gold have Captured Me

by what_in_the



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Becuase his family has angel blood sorta, Changeling!Jenna, Dryad!Christine, Hypnosis, M/M, Magic, Mentions of Rape, Michael has issues, Michael has scales, Monster Hunter!Jeremy, Mr Heere steps up, Naga!Michael, Nothing explicit, Pining Michael, Possession, Pyromancer!Rich, Racism, SQUIP is a demon, Shifter!Jake, Siren!Brooke, boyf riends - Freeform, but it is mentioned, dub con kissing, jake is a big puppy, litterally, mild mind control?, monsterverse, only technically, powers, sorta - Freeform, until later, which Jeremy for some reason trusts, witch!chloe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 07:38:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16929177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/what_in_the/pseuds/what_in_the
Summary: Jeremy is possessed by a demon. Michael is the only one who can save him, but to do so he must reveal his biggest secret, and his greatest shame.





	1. Michael makes a choice and some friends

**Author's Note:**

> Basically this is an idea I’ve had bouncing around for a little while. If people like, I’ll write more in this universe, I only wrote the ending for now.
> 
> As a note, magic will manifest and be the dominate effect up until it is diluted to 1/128, so basically for about 6 generations. Most of the SQUIP squad are 1/64 creature. Jenna and Brooke are the exceptions, with Brooke being 1/16 siren and Jenna being 100% human, but having been raised by fairies.  
> 1/2 creatures are called Perfects, and are super rare and super powerful.  
> Hunters have angel blood in them, and it manifests as a seal somewhere on their skin which allows them to do basic magic.

Michael felt very uncomfortable, surrounded by so many people who used to bully him. Even if they were being nice now, 2 years of bitterness doesn't just go away overnight. If they weren't the only chance at helping Jeremy, Michael wouldn't even be here, he'd be out there calling the nearest grand witch to beg for assistance.

“I can mix up a cure for the possession spell, it should expel the demon from him and banish it back to its own realm.” Christine nodded to herself and began writing the ingredients she would need. Michael suddenly liked the little Dryad girl a whole lot more. Besides, she was the only nice one there.

“That's great and all, but there are two big problems. Firstly, none of us can get near him, the demon is literally a Den Eros demon. If any of us get near him, we will fall under its spell. Secondly, even if we get near him, he needs to drink the potion. And since the demon will know what it is…” Jenna might be the voice of reason but that didn't mean Michael had to like what she was saying. Damn changelings with their constant truths.

Everyone fell silent for a moment, considering options. Then Michael had a realisation.

“I can do it.” He stated, sounding resigned but determined. As much a he didn't want to reveal himself like this, or at all to be fair, it was the only way to save Jeremy.

Seven heads whipped around to face him, with varying levels of incredulity.

“Michael, I know you want to help your friend and all, but you're human. Hell, not even a Grand Witch stands a chance against the summoning spell of a Den Eros.” Chloe’s voice was surprisingly soft. Michael made a note in the back of his head, Chloe Valentine did have some empathy. Jenna’s eyes widened as she heard the lie in Chloe’s words, but she looked confused. Michael knew she couldn't tell what the lie was.

Michael barked out a laugh, but it was hollow. There was no humour in it.

“There are two reasons it has to be me who goes after Jeremy. Firstly, the only protection against a Den Eros is to be blessed with Anteros. I’m already in love Jeremy, so the demon won't effect me since I can't fall anymore in love with him.”

Michael took a breath. He was about to reveal his biggest secret, his greatest shame. **For** **Jeremy** , he reminded himself.

“As for being human, you're only half right. I'm a Perfect. And my abilities mean that I'll be able to make him drink.” Michael refused to look at the group, the gasps told him enough. No one else here was a Perfect, no one else was even close. The most powerful one would probably be Brooke, who was one sixteenth siren, so she didn't match up at all. Perfects were rare these days. Michael could feel the shocked stares.

“There aren’t any records of any Perfects in the area. That was one thing I was made to check when I first got possessed.” Rich’s voice was quiet but sure. Michael guessed he didn't like thinking about what he did while possessed. Michael forced himself to do the same, knowing he may well lose control if he allowed himself to actually consider everything Rich had done to him and Jeremy over the years, even if it wasn't by his own will.

“I'm not on the record for my own safety. I shouldn't even be telling you guys, but I need to help Jeremy.” Michael sighed. He could sense that no one was believing him, which meant the only way he could convince them was for him to prove it.

“Jake, I want you to punch me.”

Jake gaped at Michael, unsure what to do about the request. Michael stood up and walked over to him, grabbing his arm and pulling the poor shifter to his feet with surprising strength. Jake hadn't realised Michael was almost the same height as him. It bothered him slightly.

“Come on, trust me. I can take it.” Michael still sounded bored, and his hands in his hoodie pockets didn't really help to dissuade the image. Still, Jake slowly pulled back his fist, still looking unsure.

Michael dodged the punch at the last possible second. Jake looked confused, then tried again. He missed Michael by just inches. Michael let his tongue dart out, he could taste that Jake was getting frustrated. Good, then he would stop holding back.

Swing after swing Michael dodged, always at the last second. Jake got faster and faster, until together they were just a blur. Michael’s hands never once left his pockets. Once Michael felt that his point had been proven, he let his mind slip a little.

Michael pulled off his glasses between blows and carefully stowed them in his pocket, then allowed his vision to blur. Michael could sense his pupils dilating and suddenly the world snapped into a sick sort of clarity. Michael could see the vibrations in the air, could see the heat everyone was giving off. He knew his pupils had contracted into thin slits.

Michael watched the arc of Jake’s punch and used its momentum to pull Jake down to eye level.

For a moment, Michael could feel his instincts flare up. He wanted to trap and collect and feed on the weaker being in front of him. All it would take would be for a single thought, just a slight contraction of muscle for his eyes to become hypnotic, inescapable. Venom began to gather in ducts above his currently concealed fangs, dripping on to his tongue.

The taste of it was enough to bring Michael back to reality.

He pushed Jake backwards, the taller boy landing heavily on his ass. Everyone was watching in shock.

Michael had kept up with a very sporty shifter. That was barely possible for most hybrids, Perfect or not. Michael, who wasn't very fit, who was known for his love of weed and weird soft drinks and video games, who was admittedly a little on the heavier side, managed to outmatch Jake easily.

“What _are_ you?” Chloe asked, a layer of fear in her voice. Brooke looked too stunned for words.

Michael sighed again. It was easier to show than it was to explain.

He walked over and reached into his bag.

“How much do you know about the war on humans 18 years ago?” He asked, apparently out of the blue, as he pulled out some make-up wipes, using them to pull off the special concealer on his cheeks and around his eyes. His scales felt so much better once they were free from the heavy gunk.

“You mean the one that meant we had to submit to the council and the hunters? It's History 101.” Rich stated, and everyone else nodded. They all knew the stories.

“And do you remember how it was stopped?” Michael asked, slipping off his hoodie in semi-public for the first time ever. His skin felt sensitive and twitchy without the heavy material covering it. He let his claws extend out of his finger, his nails growing uncomfortably long and sharp.

“One of the leaders had a kidnapped a bunch women to impregnate. He got caught and almost all the women died while carrying the babies. Only one survived and she was able escape to tell the hunters enough that they managed to take down the other leaders. I thought she got an abortion or something?” Brooke recited this as though reading it from her history book. Michael allowed himself to taste the air again, tasting fear and understanding beginning to bloom.

It was sour.

He hated the taste.

“Michael, where is your family from?” Jenna asked, being the first to recognise what Michael was getting at.

“My mom is from the Philippines, she met my biological father while in Indonesia.” Michael had to be careful now, if he did this wrong it could hurt quite a bit. He cracked his neck and allowed his jaw to unhinge just enough that his fangs were released. There was an awful crunching sound as he did it, and Michael was sure he saw at least three people flinch.

“Michael, are you **that** child? The only surviving child of the Naga King?” Jenna finally voiced her suspicion. Michael offered a low bow, his scales, eyes, claws and fangs finally on show for everyone to see.

“ _The_ _one_ _and_ _only_.” He hissed bitterly, unable to control his switch into Ophidian. He knew it translated mentally so it wasn't a big deal and hey, it was dramatic. Michael loved dramatics.

He couldn't help but flinch as someone started screaming, and the panic in the room suddenly skyrocketed. The taste went from sour to bitter. Christine didn't stop screaming, even as Michael put away his fangs, and he got tired of it very quickly.

Michael strode over to her and grabbed her chin, directing her eyes to his. He forced a little hypnosis into his now yellow irises and Christine stopped screaming, suddenly entranced.

“Please… stop screaming. I'm not going to hurt you.” Michael’s voice was soft, pleading. This was why he never revealed himself, he didn't want people to be afraid of him. He didn't ask to be born like this, a product of rape and anger and violence. He didn't want to hurt anyone.

Michael broke eye contact with Christine and let her go, stepping back into a corner and sliding down the wall until he was curled up into a ball. Michael made himself as small as possible, hiding from everyone.

“My father wanted to create the perfect weapon, something he could use against humans that they couldn't fight against,” Michael began explaining dully, his tone devoid of his usual energy. “He knew that Perfects were stronger than originals, so he decided to make one in hopes of winning the war. 13 women died because of his experimentation. Mom survived because she had a little witch blood in her, too small for her to manifest any magic but enough that her body could take it. She was rescued during a raid, and told the hunters everything she knew as soon as her trance and his venom wore off. I was born just as the war ended.”

No one said anything, watching as Michael told the side of the story no one else had heard. Sure they knew some of the facts, but no one had ever heard about them from someone directly involved.

“Turns out he succeeded in making the perfect weapon. My hypnosis is stronger than his was, I can actually give basic instructions, and my venoms last longer. I can hide just about all my naga features with clothing and make up, and my legs won't even begin to fuse unless I don't use them for a month. I’d have been perfect to take out as many humans as he wanted, and yet all I want is to be one. I just want to be human and not this… monster.”

Michael knew he was crying. He knew he was showing weakness and vulnerability which you should never do around supernaturals, or anyone really, but it was all too much. Jeremy being possessed, him tossing aside Michael, Michael revealing the truth of what he was, it was too much for him to handle. He needed to get away, but he couldn't leave because Jeremy’s minions were everywhere outside this building.

A warm hand suddenly was resting on Michael’s shoulder. He jumped and looked up, eyes still yellow and full of tears. Rich had knelt down, and he offered a small smile. It wasn't a massive grin, or even all that confident, but it held a layer of understanding that Michael had never seen before.

Rich knew what it was like to feel like a monster.

He had felt like one for almost two years.

He scooped Michael into a strong hug, just holding him close while Michael calmed himself down. It felt nice to be held by someone who knew the truth, for someone that he wasn't related to to not be scared of him. It made Michael feel more normal than he had ever felt in his life.

Rich made his skin a little hotter, activating his pyromancer powers just enough to help soothe Michael. He knew it was too cold for Michael in New Jersey, Nagas and Lamia needed warmth, and that being warmed by someone else was an act of friendship. Rich wanted Michael to know he had a friend.

Eventually Michael calmed down enough that he could stow away his emotions. He mumbled a quiet thanks to Rich and stood up, scrubbing his face with the palm of his hand. His eyes faded back to normal, and it wasn't for the dark green scales decorating his forearms and face, he would have looked totally human.

“I can get to Jeremy and make him drink the potion. His body is still human so I can influence it. Once he’s okay, I'll make sure to leave all of you guys alone for the rest of forever, I'll ask for the council to move me to a different school so you don't have to be be around me. Just promise you’ll take care of Jeremy, he needs someone watching his back. He's too self sacrificing for his own good.” He said sadly, not looking at the group. Michael was sure no one would want to be near him now they knew the truth. Michael was dangerous, no matter how much he hated that fact. People feared him on principal.

Michael was surprised when Brooke embraced him. He sucked in a shocked breath, tasting kindness and understanding and a hint of her vanilla shampoo. Rich joined her, and suddenly Michael was surrounded by so many people hugging him that he didn't know what to do.

He could sense nothing but good thoughts.

The air tasted sweet.

New tears formed in his brown eyes, except now these ones were of happiness. They weren't disgusted by him. They didn't reject him. Michael didn't feel anymore fear coming from any of the group, only a sadness for his sake and acceptance. There was no hate.

Michael let himself collapse into the hug. He let himself just be held for once. He couldn't stop the quiet murmurings of ‘thank you’ escaping his lips, but then, he didn't really want to.

“I know you believe all those things about yourself Michael, but you really shouldn't. You're not a bad person, and I'm sorry that we made you afraid. I'm sorry I was mean to you in the first place, I was just scared because I could sense the hunter sigil on Jeremy.” Jenna confessed, her voice small. Michael knew she was being honest. Maybe having a changeling around wasn't such a bad thing after all.

Everyone else agreed with Jenna, adding their own apologies to the mix. Despite never harming anyone, everyone had been afraid of Jeremy. Michael had just been caught into the mix because those two were always together. As much as Michael didn't like it, he sort of understood. He had the same reaction when he came across Jeremy using the sigil on that random vampire.

Finally, everyone pulled away, and Christine offered Michael his hoodie back. Michael felt a lot safer with it on, and he felt even better with his glasses.

“Why do you wear those? You obviously don't need them” Brooke asked, genuinely curious. Michael chuckled a little.

“They help conceal my eyes. They switch if I get emotional, but these are enchanted so it doesn't show unless I'm using my abilities.” He tapped the frames a couple of times, and Chloe made an impressed sound. He figured she wanted to study them, learn the magic from them. Maybe when this was all over, Michael would lend her his spare pair.

“How do your abilities work anyway?” Christine sounded excited, and was paying him close attention even as she began running around to grab ingredients for the potion. Michael still felt a little apprehensive talking about this, but with everyone being so kind and understanding, he couldn't help it.

“Well I can see vibrations and heat signatures when I let my eyes change fully, and I can use some basic form of hypnosis. Umm, I can taste general emotions in the air, as well as just generally smell using my tongue. It's why I sometimes wear a face mask, it all gets a bit much. I also have two different types of venom, my main one being a paralytic. I can only use those if my fangs are out or someone swallows the venom. It sort of builds up in the glands here,” Michael indicated to around his sinuses, “ and drips down the channels when I need it. I'm really fast and I can swim really well. Oh yeah, and I'm pretty much immune to most types of magic that can be used directly on me.” Michael tried to think of there was something he missed else but couldn't come up with anything. Everyone seemed genuinely interested in this now they knew he was safe.

“You have two types of venom? What's the other type?” Jake asked, prodding Michael lightly in the shoulder. Christine started giggling as she crushed some red flowers in a mortar and pestle, already knowing the answer. She had aced her supernatural creatures class.

Michael went bright red, and began to taste an echo of the sweet venom even as he thought of it.

“It's… errr. It's a- Umm…” Michael spluttered, not managing to say it. Rich cackled, and poked Michael with a rather hot finger. He yelped, letting out a soft, annoyed hiss before taking deep breath.

“It's an aphrodisiac. Very strong, very addictive. Most Nagas use it when mating with Lamia to help boost fertility.” Michael blurted it all out in one go, words blurring together a bit. There was a pause as everyone tried to dismantle what he said, then they all burst out laughing. Michael felt his face heat up more, but then felt a gentle warmth on his back, supplied by Rich’s magic. An assurance that at least one of them was okay with him still.

“Dude, that lowkey awesome. I bet you could show all the ladies a great time.” Jake sounded genuinely impressed and Michael chuckled, feeling himself relax.

“Dude, have you not already noticed I'm gay as hell? I would have thought me ogling you thoughout freshmen gym would have tipped you off.” He laughed. Jake looked confused and more than a little concerned.

“But I thought staring at guys bodies was normal? Don't straight guys do that all the time?”

Chloe and Rich both placed a hand on Jake's shoulders.

“Honey, no.” Chloe murmured. Michael was losing it internally because Jake might just be realising he was bi. His gaydar wasn't all that off after all.

“How long until the potion is ready, Chrissy?” Brooke turned to the girl in question, snapping everyone out of their thoughts. Christine looked at the mixture, which was bubbling away in a small wooden dish without any means of behind heated. It let out a puff of bright red smoke.

“It should be maybe an hour. It's one of the most complicated recipes, and while my magic speeds it up a lot, it's still gonna take time.” Michael opened his mouth to protest, then realised it would be useless. Christine was doing her best, Jeremy could hold out a little longer. At least possession didn't erase the host like some things demons do, just control them.

Over the next hour, Michael was peppered with questions about his abilities and how they worked. Chloe's was very impressed when he shook off some spells for her with no problem at all. Brooke was surprised when he voice had no effect on him, but he suspect that was because he was gay and had nothing to do with his powers. Jake and Rich wanted him to unhinge his jaw, to see how far it could go. Michael was very uncomfortable when Rich tried to shove his head into Michael’s mouth, but everyone laughed when he got a face full of venom and had to sit in the corner for 10 minutes, unable to move.

Serves him right.

Jenna's question both bothered and relieved Michael the most.

“If you lose yourself to your instincts, what's the best way to snap you out of it?” She had asked, a knowing look in her eye. Micheal nodded, knowing why she was asking. It was always better to have a back up plan if something went wrong.

“Pinch me on the back of my neck, just below my skull, either side of my spine. It'll paralyse me and give me a chance to regain control. But please, don't do it unless I'm really out of it, it's scary. I can't say or do anything.” Michael found that as soon as the group had accepted him, he trusted them. He knew instinctively that he could tell them this and it would be alright.

Jake asked, surprisingly timidly, if he could try it. He wanted to make sure that he could do it right in case of the worst, and being the most durable meant he would be the one to approach Michael if something did go wrong.

Michael hesitated, then turned around, pointing at the area.

The moment Jake applied some pressure on the point, Michael’s limbs went weak. His legs still supported him, just barely, but his arms dropped. He knew that his face had fallen slack as well. Jake released the point quickly, moving back as though burnt, before checking on Michael. As soon as he was let go, Michael felt motion return to his limbs, and he turned back and smiled at Jake, showing he was alright.

Jake in turn showed Michael where his weakness was, all you had to do was scruff him and Jack would naturally submit. He might struggle a little but he very rarely could get back after that until he was released. Michael always knew he was more puppy than wolf.

If Rich got wet, he was useless. Jenna couldn't lie, only tell half truths, and her powers were pretty limited anyway. Brooke couldn't effect people who weren't attracted to girls, and she needed to sing for a few minutes to get anywhere beyond just grabbing attention. Using magic drained Chloe, so she could only use a couple of spells at a time. Christine admitted that she got dehydrated easily and needed a lot of sugar (and very little salt) to keep functioning.

Michael was more open with this group of former bullies than he had been with anyone else before, even Jeremy (he was more honest about everything else with Jeremy, just not about being a Naga). It felt good to finally have a group that accepted him for who he was, not shunning him because of how he was born.

Finally the potion was done, and the group began planning on how to get to Jeremy.

He was holding up the school, with his minions patrolling the whole town bringing anyone they caught straight to him. The only reason they were safe in the florist was because it was protected by strong dryad magic from the large oak tree outside. The brainwashed people couldn't even see the building, let alone enter it.

Michael figured his best bet was to let himself be caught and taken to Jeremy. Then he could use his powers and make Jeremy drink the sweet smelling red liquid.

Michael told the rest of the group it would be better for them to stay here, ready with a second dosage if anything went wrong. He got a lot of protests.

“Look, this is my fault. If I had been honest with Jeremy from the beginning, he wouldn't have taken the deal. He took it because he was worried. I need to be the one to stop him.” Chloe tried to protest, but Michael stopped her with a single look.

“And if you get caught? If he figures you out and somehow manages to turn you against us?” Jenna asked sensibly, even if her words were tinged with annoyance.

“Send in Rich, he's the only other one immune.” Michael stated simply. He refused to explain further, but did send Rich a knowing look, his eyes flickering to Jake for a moment. Rich nodded, blushing bright red but looking determined.

Michael spent a couple of minutes reapplying his special concealer, everyone watching in awe as he went from Naga hybrid to normal teenager in a very short space of time. Brooke commented on how thick the make up was, and Christine promised to try to find a solution that wasn't so uncomfortable on his scales.

With one last round of goodbyes, and a Mountain Dew bottle filled with the potion stuck in his pocket, Michael stepped outside.


	2. Michael makes an Entrance and is selfish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael confronts Jeremy and the demon.

There didn't seem to be anyone outside the florist, so Michael began his journey to the school. Though he passed some groups of people, all who had the telltale hint of cloying sweetness around them, they didn't do anything. They practically ignored him.

Eventually, Michael got to the school. He could see Jeremy's figure perched up on the roof. The sweetness was stronger here. Michael made an extra effort to breath through his nose so he wasn't struck with the taste.

Michael made it to the roof with no interruptions, feeling lonely on his climb. He almost wished he had someone with him, maybe Rich, to help with the silence. It was eerie how quiet it was.

The young man was facing the city, silent but triumphant in his stance. Michael could pick out a thousand reasons why the person standing there wasn't Jermey. His posture was too upright, his hair was too neat, he was too calm, too poised and the air around him tasted too sweet and too much like static.

Still Michael’s heart gave a loud thump when he the man turned, face lighting up when he spotted Michael. It didn't matter that the one in control wasn't Jeremy, it was still his body and he was still in there, still with some semblance of influence. He was happy to see Michael.

“Micah! I missed you, where have you been?” Jermey asked as he ambled towards Michael. Michael felt his stomach do a flip, he loved that nickname.

“Oh you know, around.” He knew he sounded awkward. “So what are you doing up here, Jere? It's a little windy for you, you're gonna get blown off, you stupid twink.” Michael tried to make himself sound normal, but it was hard. He knew that this wasn't Jeremy anymore, he couldn't make himself relax into the usual teasing.

Jeremy was still too far away for Michael to hypnotise.

“I'm doing something awesome. I found a way to make sure no one ever makes fun of you again, and they'll never bother either of us. They'll all love you, love both of us, and we never need to hide who we are.” Jeremy’s blue eyes were sparkling, and Michael realised that there was more Jeremy in this than he thought. The demon must have twisted Jeremy’s thoughts, made it seem like it only wanted to help.

Jeremy was too naive sometimes. He really wasn't cut out to be a hunter.

Jeremy still wouldn't come any closer.

Michael felt something tickling the back of his brain, like something was gently asking for entrance. Michael knew it was the demon’s magic, but Michael was immune thanks to his love of Jeremy and his naga blood. Still, Jeremy didn't know that and Michael had to assume the demon didn't know either.

“Jere, what’s going on? I feel… weird…” Michael let himself sway slightly, feigning the magic’s usual effect. He had seen people fall under its thrall before, he could act it out. Michael just hoped his skills were up to the test.

Jeremy smiled, but it looked hollow, like a doll. Michael had to repress a shiver.

“I'm just making sure you love me, Micah. You're my favourite person, I don't want you to leave me. It promised me that it would be me and you, forever, just us against the world. Except everyone would love us and no one would pick on us. Doesn't that sound awesome?” Michael nodded sleepily, it did sound awesome, but that wasn't what he wanted.

All Michael wanted was Jeremy back to normal, safe and loved back at home. Preferably with Michael by his side.

Michael let his eyes flutter shut, and groaned slightly as he fell forward, stumbling into Jeremy’s waiting arms. He practically purred as Jeremy stroked his hair, allowing himself to indulge in this moment. Jeremy was holding him so gently, and Michael wished it could be real.

He wished Jeremy would hold him like this normally.

“There you go, Micah. Now we never need to be apart.” Jeremy murmured, giving Michael a gentle squeeze. Michael sighed happily, and allowed the magic still probing his head to guide him a little. He let just a whisper in, just enough so he knew what to say.

“Jeremy, I don't ever want to leave you.” He whispered dreamily, and he knew it was true regardless of any spell. He knew he would have to do something, Jeremy would probably be made to do something else soon, but he couldn't make himself let go. He felt so peaceful wrapped up in Jeremy’s arms. Maybe he had let in more than he thought.

Michael was getting ready to look up, allowing his eyes to snap to yellow again, when Jeremy chuckled.

“You know, I can tell when someone isn't effected by my powers,” the demon was speaking directly through Jeremy, his voice layered with magic. Michael tensed up. “I also protect my host from any outside forces that will effect them mentally, so your little spell won't work on me.” How did it know? How is could it possibly know?

Michael found himself shoved backwards, landing clumsily on his ass as Jeremy pulled himself up to his full height. He towered over Michael, his expression stormy.

“I could sense your magic building. You lied to me, Michael. You're not human, are you? You were going to use your powers to try to stop me. You're a monster.” He spat, eyes becoming too blue and full of anger. There was no magic layering Jeremy’s voice this time. Michael could feel his heart break. He could only hope that it was because of the demon and not because Jeremy really saw him as a monster. Jeremy was the only thing that made his existence bearable, if Jeremy really rejected Michael like that Michael wasn't sure he could go on.

Michael was clutching at straws. If he couldn't entrance Jeremy, he couldn't make Jeremy drink the potion. Jeremy hated him. An idea struck him and Michael rolled with it, too desperate to do anything else.

“I lied because I hated the fact I wasn't human. I never wanted to be born this way, I wanted to forget that I was a monster. I never wanted anyone else to know, I'd even make my mom forget if I could. I just wanted to feel normal, and being human with you was the only way.” He confessed, standing up but not looking directly at Jeremy.

He saw Jeremy’s expression soften out of the corner of his eye and had the feeling it was working.

“I… I can do that for you. I can make you forget. Just let my magic in and it'll all go away.” His voice was gentle and so tempting that Michael almost forgot he had a plan. The promise of forgetting was almost too good to resist, but he held strong. Jeremy might be in there, but he wasn't the one making the decisions. Michael needed to save Jeremy.

Michael paused, making it seem like he was considering it. Then he sighed.

“I guess you can tell why I haven't been effected so far, right?” Jeremy nodded, looking a little confused, maybe even a little upset. “Can I kiss you before I let go? While I'm still me, while I still have every part of me, I just want to know what it's like to kiss you… then I'll let you in, I swear.” Michael’s voice was soft. It seemed that honesty was the best policy in this situation; he meant every word. If this didn't work, he really would let the demon in, and he would just have to hope that Rich could do what he couldn't.

Jeremy looked surprised.

“It's… me? I'm the one who’s protecting you?” He whispered, sounding slightly in awe. Michael nodded, and was surprised when he felt a pair of arms wrap around him. His shocked gasp let him taste leather and cinnamon hidden under the sweetness of the demon. There was undeniable fondness layering the air, and something more.

“I always thought… I wasn't good enough for you, that you would reject me.” Jeremy murmured into his hair. Michael couldn't move, too scared to break the moment.

Jeremy slowly turned Michael around to face him, and Michael noted that only one of Jeremy’s eyes was glowing blue. So this was both of them acting. Michael silently wondered how much was actually Jeremy.

A gentle hand cupped Michael’s chin and pulled him into a sweet kiss. Jeremy’s lips were chapped, but soft and he kissed with such tenderness that Michael could almost believe the words he had said. Then Jeremy tipped Michael’s head back just enough to deepen the kiss, and Michael felt Jeremy run his tongue along the seam of his lips. Michael groaned and allowed entry.

He let the venom building in his ducts to drip down onto Jeremy's tongue.

Jeremy shoved himself back, a look of betrayal flashing across his features.

Michael wasn't one hundred percent sure which venom he had used if he were honest; his head was too fuzzy from Jeremy kissing him and the stress he was already experiencing. Regardless, either one would work. All Micheal had to do was to get Jeremy to swallow a mouthful of the potion.

Michael watched sadly as Jeremy began shaking, his body already reacting to the venom. Then Jeremy launched at him, kissing him desperately, his eyes fully his own and pupils blown with desire.

Knowing this was the only time he would be allowed to do this, Michael kissed back, his hands grabbing the front of Jeremy’s shirt. He let their tongues dance together and more of the venom to drip down, fuelling Jeremy’s desire.

Michael allowed himself to be selfish.

Then he pulled back, giving them space to breathe. Jeremy was pressed up against him as much as possible, and his head was resting heavily on Michael's shoulder. Jeremy had his eyes closed, seemingly drinking in Michael's scent. Knowing his luck, he was probably pumping out pheromones by this point.

Michael quickly pulled out the potion and took a sip, holding it in his mouth. It tasted sweet, but the nice kind, like old soda. He kept his venom contained once again, not wanting to risk messing with the potion. He coaxed Jeremy’s face up once again and pressed their lips together in a gentle kiss. He let the potion transfer over to Jeremy, who swallowed it unthinkingly, too consumed by the kiss to do much else.

For a moment it seemed like it didn't work, and Michael was ready to give up, then Jeremy collapsed in his arms. He was spasming and screaming, his body thrashing wildly. Michael quickly lowered Jeremy to the ground and slipped off his hoodie, using it to cushion Jeremy's head, to stop it from banging against the floor. He didn't even care that his scales were showing.

“I'm sorry, Jere, I’m so sorry. It was the only way I could think of.” Michael cried, kneeling next to his friend. He was praying to every god in existence that Jeremy would be okay, that he would be freed of the influence of the demon.

A blue and black smoke poured out off Jeremy’s mouth as he continued to spasm wildly. Once it had all gathered in the air above him, he fell limp, barely even breathing. Michael felt panic claw at his throat, but then the smoke cloud spoke and everything else faded away. He wasn't on the roof, Jeremy wasn't next to him, he was kneeling alone in a black empty void. Only the demon existed.

“I am impressed, Michael Mell. You managed to outwit me, and for that you will be rewarded. Accept me into your being and you will never need to worry about losing control again, you'll have everything you've ever wanted. You can be better than human, and Jeremy will love you as much as you love him.” It whispered, it's voice layered with persuasion magic.

Michael was immune.

He stood.

“Get the fuck out of this realm you ugly, lying son of a bitch.” He scowled. The demon roared in anger, not used to being denied, and it shot a bolt of electricity at Michael. He felt his makeup fizzle off and his naga features extend into being once more, but he stood strong even as the pain wracked his body.

“ _I_ _might_ _hate_ _what_ _I_ _am_ , _but_ _I_ _would_ _never_ _do_ _that_ , _not_ _to_ _Jeremy_. _I'd_ _rather_ _die_ _than_ _give_ _myself_ _over_ _to_ _you_.” He spat, the emotions ringing even more clearly in Ophidian. The demon, recognising the language, screeched in fear as it began disintegrating. Michael hissed at it once more as it vanished back to its own realm, unable to stay tethered to this realm without a host.

The world snapped back into view and Michael felt his body collapse, exhaustion taking over as he faded into unconsciousness.


	3. Michael makes amends and gets his happy ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael wakes up. The council aren’t happy with him. Jeremy is desperate to talk.

Michael felt himself wake up before he actually did. He could feel soft yet slightly scratchy sheets wrapped around him. There was a slight pinch in his his arm, but when he went to move it, he found that he couldn't. He tried again, with both arms but the pressure on his wrists stopped him from doing more than a little wiggle. He found his legs were in the same state.

Michael’s eyes flew open in a panic as he struggled to move. He vaguely registered that he was seeing more than he should. His naga eyes were out. A number of figures were crowded around the bed he was strapped to, but he couldn't see them clearly enough to figure out who they were, fear blurring his vision.

“ _What's_ _going_ _on_?! _Why_ _can't_ _I_ move?!” He asked, Ophidian sliding off his tongue easily around his fangs. The panic was becoming too real, and he felt himself falling into a panic attack. He couldn't stop it.

Then a soft hand was placed on shoulder, and a warm feeling flared up under the blankets. Michael focused on these, allowing his body to relax. His eyes closed again at some point, but his breathing returned back to normal. Slowly but surely, the panic was staved off until Michael got back to a sound state of mind.

He opened his eyes, but found he was unable to pull them back to normal. He was stuck with naga eyes until he could shift them back.

His mom was standing at his bedside, her hand resting on his shoulder. She looked worried, but not scared. Looking around, Michael saw his other mother sitting on the chair by some hospital machines, and his friends (maybe?) standing at the end of the bed. Rich had one hand out, sending gentle waves of magic to help warm and calm Michael. It helped a lot.

“Shhhh, you're okay anak, I've got you baby.” His mom whispered, moving to run her fingers through his hair. Michael leaned into the touch, sighing. “The hospital insisted you be strapped down because they didn't know how you'd react when you woke up.”

“I told them it was a bad idea.” His mama scowled from the chair, before leaning over to press a gentle kiss onto Michael’s forehead. “Our baby wouldn't hurt anyone.”

“ _What_ _happened_? _I_ _don't_ _remember_ _anything_ _past_ _leaving_ _the_ _florist_.” Michael asked, still unable to put away his fangs. “ _Wait_ , _is_ _Jeremy_ _okay_?”

The group nodded, and Michael felt more of his panic disparate.

“He hadn’t woken up yet when I checked on him earlier, but he's stable and demon is gone. We were hoping you could tell us what happened.” Christine said, her voice gentle and reassuring. Michael felt another rush of appreciation for the dryad.

Michael opened his mouth to respond but was interrupted by the door slamming open and a nurse walked in followed by a councilwoman. Michael recognised her as the one who would come to check he was staying in line.

“Ah, Mr Mell, you're awake. Perfect.” Her voice sounded anything but pleased, and Jenna could apparently hear the lie in it because she scowled. “I need to ask you a few questions regarding your friend, Mr Heere, and what happened two days ago.”

“ _Of_ _course_ _ma’am_ , _I'll_ _answer_ _as_ _best_ _I_ _can_ , _but_ _can_ _you_ _please_ _untie_ _me_ _first_? _I_ _really_ _don't_ _like_ _being_ _restrained_.” Michael kept his voice gentile and polite, knowing anger would only make things worse. He ignored the shocked looks he received, even if he did sort of appreciate the anger he could taste from his friends. None of them liked the councilwoman.

She paused, as if assessing his mental state, then nodded. The nurse quickly untied him, shooting him an apologetic look. She obviously didn't want to be part of this either. Once the nurse was finished, she stepped back and the councilwoman sent everyone to one side, facing Michael alone.

“So Mr Mell, could you please explain what happened, in your own words.” Her tone was short, and she pulled out a clipboard and pen, ready to write down his statement.

“ _My_ _friend_ , _Mr_ _Jeremy_ _Heere_ , _got_ _possessed_ _by_ _a_ _Den_ _Eros_. _After_ _attempting_ _to_ _contact_ _the_ _council_ _and_ _being_ _unable_ _to_ _do_ _so_ , _Miss_ _Christine_ _Canigula_ _mixed_ _up_ _an_ _anti_ - _possession_ _potion_ _so_ _we_ _could_ _free_ _him_ _ourselves_. _I_ _was_ _the_ _only_ _who_ _could_ _approach_ _him_ _without_ _falling_ _under_ _its_ _sway_ _so_ _I_ _went_ _up_ _to_ _the_ _roof_ _of_ _the_ _school_ _to_ _face_ _him_. _I_ _don't_ _recall_ _what_ _happened_ _next_ , _but_ _I_ _can_ _only_ _assume_ _I_ _managed_ _to_ _make_ _him_ _drink_ _it_.” Michael kept his tone formal and honest. He noted the surprised looks of his friends, they had never heard him speak like that.

“How convenient,” the councilwoman sneered, “that you can't remember the most important details. I suppose this means you don't know why there was traces of your venom in Mr Heere’s system when he was brought in, or why you also have traces of attempted demonic possession on your person.” Everyone was shocked by the revelation, but Michael wasn't surprised by the implied accusation. The councilwoman had always hated him, had always wanted to find a reason to have him locked up. If he had assaulted a human or accepted a demon deal, that would be enough.

“I can help with this, madam councilwoman,” Jenna stepped forwards, her eyes determined, “I know a memory spell that should reveal what happened. If Michael is willing, I'll use it to prove that he did nothing wrong.”

The councilwoman looked stunned, surprised that Michael had anyone to defend him outside of his family. People were supposed to hate him, he was a naga. It didn't cross her mind that people would actually like him.

Michael nodded, feeling the memories finally stir to the forefront of his mind. He realised what he was about to show, but felt no guilt over his actions; he had saved Jeremy, if that meant he would be taken away then so be it.

“ _I_ _have_ _nothing_ _to_ _hide_ , _so_ _please_ _do_.”

Jenna placed her hands on either side of Michael’s face, holding him still. She murmured a few words, and suddenly the whole scene was replaying in front of Michael’s eyes. His ruse, his panic when Jeremy revealed his immunity, the kiss and subsequent refusal of the demon. Michael saw it all with perfect clarity.

As Jenna pulled away, he somehow knew everyone else did too.

“I think that is proof enough, madam councilwoman. Michael only acted in the way best to deal with the situation. He only used his venom to make Jeremy drink and he resisted the Den Eros’ offer, which is something very few people can claim. I don't see how your services are necessary here.” Chloe stepped forwards, eyes hard. Everyone else watched, arms crossed, with varying levels of anger.

“I have been put in charge of ensuring this creature is not a harm to the rest of the world. I decide how severe his punishment is, and from what I can tell, he has broken a number of laws and put a human’s life at risk with his actions. I think that-” a soft voice interrupted her from the doorway.

“That's enough, Delilah. You've always been too picky about the rules.” George Heere kept his voice calm, but there was an edge of ice in his tone. Michael was surprised to see him, and even more surprised to see he was wearing pants.

“Hunter Master Heere! I wasn't expecting to see you-” she seemed flustered, but once again, Mr Heere cut her off. He raised a hand and she stopped.

“I don't want to hear it, Delilah. When I heard you had arrived here, I finally understood that the supernatural you were assigned to was none other than Michael. Now I know this boy, hell, I half raised him. He wouldn't hurt anyone, let alone allow himself to be become a danger to people. You're much too harsh, and I'd even go as far as to say that you're rather racist. I suggest you record that Michael has done nothing wrong and you go back and request a change of ward. I will take over your position here.” There was silence, and then Delilah stormed off, her cheeks flaming.

“ _Thank_ _you_ ,” Michael was near tears once again. He was ready to leave if he needed to, but he really didn't want to. Mr Heere smiled at him, wandering over to ruffle his hair. Michael chuckled wetly.

“Of course, kiddo. I told you, if you're ever having problems with being a supernatural, you're supposed to tell me. If I had known that horrible woman was your guardian I would have stepped in sooner.” Michael grabbed him in a hug, which was returned just as eagerly. It felt warm.

Mr Heere eventually asked Michael’s moms to leave the room, so they could talk about what else Michael had been subjected to while under the ‘care’ of Delilah. Michael’s friends were ready to leave when a rapid knock sounded at the door.

“Michael? Are you there?” Jeremy’s voice sounded frantic and Michael froze.

“ _Don't_ _let_ _him_ _come_ _in_ , _I_ _can't_ _let_ _him_ _see_ _me_ _like_ _this_!” Michael hissed, suddenly panicked. Michael dove beneath the blankets, watching the door warily with his one exposed eye. Everyone exchanged a glance, before nodding and leaving the room.

“He's in there, dude. Just…be nice to him, yeah? He's been through a lot.” He heard Jake mumble, saw the deep vibrations from his voice. The air was rich with disbelieve and confusion, as Jeremy tried to understand why the most popular boy in school was being nice to him. Michael scowled at Jake’s departing form.

Traitor.

Michael watched as Jeremy came into the room, hair a mess, eyes wild, nervous energy pouring off him in bucket loads. He was still wearing a hospital gown and the bags under his eyes indicated that he had only just woken up.

“Michael?” Jeremy asked hesitantly, careful watching the bundle of blankets that was his friend.

“ _Michael_ _isn't_ _available_ _right_ _now_. _Please_ _try_ _again_ _later_.” Michael grumbled from inside his fort. He didn't want Jeremy to see him like this, not when he couldn't hide his naga features. There was a good chance Jeremy would reject him properly. He forgot he was still speaking Ophidian, but Jeremy didn't really react besides a small jolt.

“Look, if you really don't want to see me, just say and I’ll go. God knows I don't deserve to see you after what happened.” Michael paused as he tried to find the right words, and Jeremy seemed to take his silence as rejection. He sighed and hung his head, ready to leave the room.

“Stay,” Michael found himself saying before he had a chance to think it through. He managed to force his words out in English, even if the pronunciation was all off and it sounded more of a hiss than a word. Jeremy seemed to understand because he paused and Michael could taste the hope rolling off of him. “ _I_ _want_ _to_ _see_ _you_. _I_ _just_ _don't_ _want_ _you_ _to_ _see_ _me_ _when_ _I_ _can't_ _conceal_ _all_ _of_ _this_.”

His own shame was bitter. He ignored it. Jeremy looked sad but somehow understanding. The look confused Michael.

“ _How_ _much_ _do_ _you_ _remember_?” He asked suddenly, still burrowed down in his blankets. Jeremy wandered over to the seat and sat down, sighing.

“I remember everything,” he confessed eventually, “I was even in control for a good part of it, I thought it wanted to help me. So I listened. I did what it said. There are parts which are fuzzy, like I don't remember much of the party. I do remember everything from the roof, though.”

Michael felt slightly relieved that Jeremy wasn't the one in control at the party, it meant he wasn't the one who pushed Michael away. Jeremy remembered the roof though, which meant he would remember Michael’s confession. And the kiss.

Michael squeaked and hid himself further under the blankets, his cheeks burning.

“ _I'm_ _sorry_ , _I_ _didn't_ _know_ _what_ _else_ _to_ _do_ , _I_ _just_ _thought_ _that_ _since_ _your_ _body_ _is_ _was_ _still_ _human_ _it_ _would_ _mean_ _I_ _could_ _convince_ _you_ _to_ _drink_ _the_ _potion_. _I_ _know_ _I_ _shouldn't_ _have_ _let_ _it_ _go_ _on_ _for_ _so_ _long_ _but_ _I_ _couldn't_ _help_ _it_. _I'm_ _so_ _sorry_ _for_ _being_ _selfish_ _and_ _kissing_ _you_ _for_ _so_ _long_!” Michael rambled, leaving Jeremy a little stunned if the air was anything to go by.

“I liked it.” Jeremy admitted shyly, and his cheeks lit up in a blush. Michael could see the heat flare up even from under the blankets. Michael stiffened, sure he heard wrong. A thousand doubts raged through his head.

“ _You're_ _just_ _saying_ _that_ _because_ _of_ _my_ _venom_. _It's_ _supposed_ _to_ _make_ _you_ _like_ _it_ , _whether_ _you_ _actually_ _do or_ _not_.” Michael eventually responded bitterly, certain that was the case.

Jeremy huffed, suddenly angry. He ripped off the blankets, exposing Michael’s full form.

“So you're telling me you’ve been spiking me with the stuff for 3 years? Is that it? Because that's how long I've wanted to kiss you. Not to mention I literally let that thing in because it promised me that I would get to keep you with me! That I could be with you! That I could finally be enough for someone as amazing as you!” Jeremy was half crying by the time he finished his rant. Michael was too stunned to respond, shocked from both his sudden exposure and Jeremy’s confession. The moment he saw the tears form in Jeremy's eyes however, he was up and scooping Jeremy into a hug. No amount of fear or embarrassment would stop him from looking after his friend.

“ _You're_ _enough_. _You've_ _always_ _been_ _enough_ , _Jeremy_. _I'm_ _the_ _one_ _who_ _doesn't_ _deserve_ you. _God_ , _you're_ _so_ … _perfect_. _So_ _handsome_ _and_ _kind_ _and_ _sweet_ _and_ _understanding_. _If_ _anyone_ _isn't_ _good_ _enough_ , _it's_ _me_. _I'm_ _a_ _monster_ , _it's_ _all_ _I_ _can_ _ever_ _be_.” Michael’s tone was wistful, almost begging Jeremy to understand. In Michael's eyes, Jeremy was perfect. He felt tears prick in his own eyes, and shut them to make sure he didn't start crying too.

Once Jeremy was calm, Michael went to let go. Jeremy clung to him, almost desperately. Michael tried to pull away again, but Jeremy held firm. He was surprisingly strong for a noodle.

“ _Jere_ , _let_ _go_.” Michael murmured. Jeremy shoot his head, mumbling something too quietly for Michael to hear. “ _What_ _did_ _you_ _say_?”

“I'm not letting go until you say you're not a monster.” Jeremy repeated in a louder voice. Michael felt shocks travel down his spine at the words. “You're my best friend Michael and I've loved you for so long, what species you are or where you come from doesn't change that or define you. It's who you choose to be, what you do, that makes you who you are. You're about as far from a monster as you could ever get.” Jeremy’s words were soft, honest. Michael couldn't taste a single hint of a lie in the air, only leather, cinnamon, honestly and kindness.

“ _I_ … _can't_. _I_ _can't_ lie _to_ _you_ , _Jeremy_. _I'm_ _not_ _so_ _amazing_ , _and_ _yeah_ , _I_ _try_ _to_ _be_ _good_ , _but_ _I_ _can't_ _change_ _how_ _I_ _was_ _born_. _I'm_ _a_ _monster_ , _just_ _like_ _my_ _father_.” Michael’s words were soft, sorrowful. He could sense Jeremy’s confusion, and his stubbornness. Jeremy took a breath and sighed.

“Can I look at you, then? Properly I mean. I want to see you how you really are.” Michael slowly nodded, letting Jeremy go and sitting back on the bed. He refused to meet Jeremy’s eyes, refused to see the look of horror that would surely be spreading across his face.

Michael jumped when he felt a hand run along the scales on his arm, touch gentle and almost reverent. He looked up and was surprised to see something akin to awe on Jeremy’s face. The air tasted odd, sort of sweet but also a heady sort of bitter. It tasted almost like wine, and Michael found he actually liked it.

Jeremy ran his hand up Michael’s arm, tracing the patterns of dark green scales the same way one might run their fingers over velvet. When he reached the sleeve of the hospital gown, he moved his hand up to Michael’s face, cupping it with both hands and studying him carefully. He could feel Jeremy’s gaze roam over his cheeks, over his mouth where his fangs caused small dimples on his lips and finally landing on his yellow eyes.

“Micah, your eyes are golden.” Jeremy whispered, his voice full of wonder. Michael had never heard such a reaction to his naga eyes before, and quickly check himself to make sure he wasn't accidentally using hypnosis.

He wasn't.

Michael let his eyes fall shut as Jeremy rubbed his thumbs over Michael's cheeks. The movement was soft, comforting in a way. He had never felt someone touch his scales so gently before, it was always hard rubs or disgusted scrapes. Michael had never had someone like his scales before.

Before he could stop it, a small hiss of satisfaction slipped past his lips. Michael blushed a deep crimson and tried to pull away, but Jeremy held firm.

“You're a naga, aren't you? You're that naga, the one who’s half human.” Michael didn't even try to deny it, knowing full well that Jeremy had already figured it out. He nodded sadly, thinking he was about to lose his best friend. The others were different, they were all supernaturals, they understood to a certain degree. Jeremy was human, regardless of the fact he was a hunter. Michael was born so he could hunt humans. Jeremy would be scared of him.

“Michael, you're so…” horrible, ugly, disgusting, “beautiful.” Michael’s eyes flew open in shock. That was not the response he was expecting. It wasn't the response he was supposed to get. He let out a small noise of distress and tried to wiggle away from Jeremy’s grasp.

“ _You_ _don't_ _mean_ _that_. _I'm_ _not_ , _I'm_ _not_. _Please_ _don't_ _lie_ _to_ _me_ , _Jere_ , _I_ _can't_ _take_ _it_.” He whimpered, eyes filling with tears. Jeremy leaned in, holing his face still and looking deeply into his eyes. Michael felt himself freeze, unable to look away from Jeremy’s intense, wintery blue gaze, trapped by the beauty and purpose in them. Was this what it was like when he used hypnosis on someone?

“Michael, listen to me. You.” Jeremy leaned in, gently pressing a kiss to Michael’s cheek, “Are.” Another kiss to the other cheek, “Beautiful.” A small kiss to the end of his nose.

Michael’s face lit up in another blush and he sucked in a shocked breath. The air still tasted like wine, but was distinctly more sweet. Jeremy was only giving out affection and love. There was no malice or lie or even a hint of repulsion. Jeremy believed every word.

Michael desperately wanted to as well.

With the way Jeremy was looking at him, Michael believed that he maybe could one day.

For a moment, Michael allowed himself to be caught up in Jeremy, his eyes, his voice and his sweet words. Then reality hit him and he remembered exactly what he was.

“ _You_ _should_ _be_ _scared_. _Everyone_ _else_ _was_ , _and_ _the_ _councilwoman_ _said_ -” Michael still couldn't look away. Jeremy cut him off.

“I don't care what she said about you. I don't care what anyone else felt unless they hurt you, in which case I'm going to kick their asses. I know you, Michael. I know what’s in here,” Jeremy pressed his palm against Michael's chest, right above his wildly beating heart, “and I know that you're beautiful, inside and out. If you'll let me, I want to tell you every day until you believe me, and then every day for the rest of forever.”

Michael slowly nodded, wanting it desperately but also expecting it all to be ripped away from him any second. Jeremy laughed happily and pressed a small kiss to Michael’s lips. Michael would kiss back but he was a little scared of nicking Jeremy with his fangs, of accidentally releasing his venom which was beginning to build again.

“ _Fangs_. _I_ _can't_ _put_ _them_ _away_ _at_ _the_ _moment_ _for_ _some_ _reason_.” Michael explained when met with Jeremy’s questioning look.

Jeremy paused, looking thoughtful for a moment. Then he grabbed Michael’s hand and traced out a small symbol on his palm, murmuring something in Hebrew. Michael blinked and his vision lost its extra layers. His fangs shrunk back and his claws retracted; besides his scales, he looked human again.

Michael ran his tongue around his mouth for a second, checking to make sure that all the venom was gone, then he grinned.

“Thanks.”

Michael wasted no time in pressing a firm kiss to Jeremy’s lips, groaning slightly as he felt it returned eagerly. Jeremy’s hands found their way into Michael’s hair, while Michael just clung to the back of Jeremy’s hospital gown, unwilling to let go.

Hospital gown.

Right.

Michael pulled away, giggling slightly at how Jeremy's lips chased his.

“We’re still in hospital, Jere. I know I've got people waiting nearby, and I'm pretty sure they want to see you too. We can talk more at home, yeah?” As much as Michael wanted to indulge himself in Jeremy, he knew everyone else was nearby. Their scents were suddenly much stronger, they were approaching.

Jeremy pouted, but settled in next to Michael on the bed, holding his hand. Jeremy’s head rested on Michael’s shoulder, his curly hair tickling Michael’s neck. He had never felt more at peace.

There was a light knock at the door and the group slowly filed in, slightly shocked to see the boys as they were, but grinning happily. They all seemed very glad that Michael and Jeremy had sorted out something at least.

Michael could sense Jeremy’s confusion as the most popular kids from their school filed into Michael’s hospital room, greeting him with warmth and friendship. Michael could understand it, Jeremy knew they were all supernaturals but didn't know of their partnership while Jeremy was possessed.

“Hey guys. Look! No fangs!” Michael opened his mouth wide, showing off his now human looking teeth. Everyone giggled at his antics, even if Rich paled slightly at Michael opening his mouth up again. “Relax, I'm not gonna vore you dude. That was your own fault and you know it!” That got a giggle from everyone, Jeremy included even if he didn't understand the context of the joke.

“So… is this a thing now?” Brooke asked, gesturing to Jeremy and Michael’s joined hands. Michael looked over at Jeremy, who looked so relaxed and happy next to Michael that he felt he might burst.

“Yes, yes it is.”

 

Months passed, and Michael and Jeremy had plenty of time to talk. Michael explained everything about himself, glad he no longer needed to hide himself and glad he could be accepted for who he was. He slowly began to accept himself too.

He slowly learnt to stop disagreeing when Jeremy whispered, “you're beautiful” against his lips first thing in the morning.

He started to believe it was possible when Jeremy would remind him “you're not a monster,” whenever he had to put his cream on his scales, with Jeremy massaging the ones on his back.

He would always return the sentiment whenever Jeremy would whisper a breathy sigh of “I love you” as they lay together under the stars.

Slowly, Michael learnt to stop being afraid of himself, and Jeremy helped him forget why he ever was.

It took years, but one day Michael was able to agree with it all.

“I'm not a monster.” He whispered against Jeremy’s lips as he let his eyes turn gold. “I'm beautiful, but not as beautiful as you are.” He smiled as he got down on one knee, pulling out the velvet box. Jeremy looked shocked, tears welling up in his eyes out of happiness. Michael could taste the love hanging heavy in the air over them. “Thank you for teaching me how to love myself, I wouldn't be here without you. I love you, Jeremy, will you marry me?”

Michael was ready when Jeremy launched himself into his arms, he was ready when Jeremy said yes and he was ready when Jeremy kissed him hungrily on the lips. Michael was finally ready to believe that he was allowed to exist and he was allowed to be loved.

It took years, but Michael was finally ready to live.

 


End file.
